


Numbers Tied to Tigers

by thats_not_likely



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), We Are The Tigers - Allen
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thats_not_likely/pseuds/thats_not_likely
Summary: Number One(Clark): enhanced super-human strengthNumber Two(Cairo): semi-not-fully-formed telekinesisNumber Three(Annleigh): mind control with the phrase “I heard a rumor”Number Four(Kate): ability to see beyond the graveNumber Five(Farrah): ability to bend time and spaceNumber Six(Chess): ability to release certain horrors from bodyNumber Seven(Riley): n/a
Relationships: Annleigh/Clark (We Are The Tigers), Chess & Kate (We Are The Tigers)
Kudos: 8





	Numbers Tied to Tigers

NUMBER ONE

Clark knew his family was different. It would actually be quite unhealthy for him to think otherwise. Him and his sisters were sort of… an unexplained supernatural freak of nature? That’s what their father had said when they were younger at least. _His father._ Not quite biological, but he was the only one Clark had ever known. The only parental figure any of the Hargraves siblings had ever known. And now he was dead. 

Clark had been sent on a mission; a mission to the moon. While it was never fully explained what he was doing there exactly, Clark knew it had to be important. So, without questioning his father, he spent a total of five years on the moon. Five years of isolation from the world, and it was finally time to step foot on the Earth again. 

Clark knew why he had to be alone. He was the strongest, not because he was the only male, but because he just was. It was his supernatural trait in a way. Clark always thought super strength was _way_ too cliché, but he took what he got because of course he didn’t get to choose. And, being Number One, he always had to look out for his sisters, even when they didn’t want to be looked out for. 

NUMBER TWO

Cairo hated being called Number Two. She hated every part of her family and the experiment of a childhood she was forced to grow up in. That’s why she was the first of her sisters to leave home. She had been so sick of always being second to Clark, that as soon as dear old dad tilted his head, she was out. 

Although she would never admit it, there was one thing Cairo loved though. Cairo loved playing hero. Making the world just was something she had always enjoyed, and given her special set of _gifts_ had made it even easier. So, as soon as she left, Cairo joined the police academy. They called her _talented_ , a true _contender_ . As she moved up the ranks though, Cairo grew bored of waiting to catch the bad guys _after_ the crime, and started going after them _during_ the crime. While this seemed harmless at first, Cairo started bringing her own equipment. Apparently throwing knives was severely frowned upon, and Cairo was fired quicker then she could comprehend. 

Breaking into people’s homes to stop the people who were breaking into the houses first wasn’t the dream job, but it felt more right than not. Besides, she had a side job to pay the bills, no matter how non-luxurious it was.

Tonight was a bit different though. Once she arrived at the residence she sought to protect, Cairo did her normal thing: used the badass skills she learned as a kid, and kicked-butt. More importantly, after the job was done, the family turned on their tv to the news. The news that featured her father's face. 

NUMBER THREE

Annleigh had gotten anything and everything she had ever wanted in her life until she didn’t. Growing up in the public eye, she sought out for some individual attention away from her brother and sisters. Mistakes were made along the way, but Annleigh got the fame she was searching for, and now she couldn’t get out. Well, if she really wanted to she could; she had her… _ways._ The “ways” she said she would never use again. 

These “ways” got her into and _out_ of a one-sided marriage. These ways made Annleigh lose her daughter in a time when she really needed her. Now she stood in front of the press as _America’s Sweetheart_ . Barf. Was this really what she wanted? Why did she ask for any of this? _Why?_

One of the interviewers in a sea of reporters grabs Annleigh’s attention with the words, “Annleigh, have you heard the news?” Confused, she is about to ask what he means when one of the red-carpet assistants pulls her aside. 

“Annleigh, you’re dad was just reported dead,” the women spoke with such ease. Her mind raced ahead, already thinking of having to contact her siblings again. Trying to keep a straight face, Annleigh sharply inhaled as the crew practically pushed her back onto the carpet in seconds.  
  


NUMBER FOUR

Kate was done with the bullshit of the world. While her siblings all managed to escape and be somewhat happy, she was trapped. Well, figuratively trapped. No matter where she turned she would see them. They would stare at her and mumble insane words into her ears. Kate wanted nothing more than to scream. To scream at them to leave her alone, to let her sleep at night. But she couldn’t. She knew she would end up in one of those insane asylums, and it would be worse there. If Kate was there, there would be nothing to quiet the noise. 

Walking out of rehab like some kind of a celebrity, Kate waved goodbye to all the drunks and stoners. “See you soon, Kate,” they whistled at her. Smirking her way through all the losers that surrounded her, Kate wished it wasn’t the truth and that her life wasn’t _this_ sad. 

She often thought about ending it all, but who was to say death would bring silence. She _saw_ the other side everyday and didn’t want any part of that for as long as possible. So she took the small amount of change the man at the front desk gave her and practically ran out of that dreaded facility. 

_Free at last_ she thought to herself, already wiping out a flask she smuggled for her victory drink. Walking down the street, Kate noticed all of the tvs in the windows were on the news. “Who died?” She chuckled to herself. Glancing back at the small televisions, Kate’s eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped down. _Holy shit._

NUMBER FIVE

Missing, gone, but not dead. Farrah knew where she was, but no else did. She wasn’t exactly alone for there were others. But after the passing years, she had grown older without her siblings. Stronger even. Still tied to the number she was given at birth, Farrah used it as a way to remember what she had lost all those years ago. _Why can’t she just go back?_  
  


NUMBER SIX

Chess’ head was emptier than her body, and that was saying something. Her story lay complete yet incomplete at the same time. Nothing was for sure except the fact that her bones lay six feet under. Six. A fun number that seemed to describe her whole life. The life that was cut too short. Regretting everything and nothing, Chess closed what was once her eyes. 

  
  


NUMBER SEVEN

Riley has always been told that she is nothing and will continue to be nothing compared to her siblings. She’s always heard the word ordinary and it stung like a thousand bees. Even though she was born under the same circumstances, Riley was but a single leaf on her family tree. To be nothing but forgotten. 

Years ago when she wanted to change that, she created something for the whole world, but internalized it as her moment to shine. Riley went viral and for the first time in her life people listened to what she had to say. People were interested in _her_. But they weren’t. They were still interested in them, and by the time Riley realized it, it was too late. No one cared again. No one will ever care again. 

When she got the phone call that her father had passed away, Riley hesitated if she should even go to the funeral. _None of them want to see you after what you did,_ she thought. _And who could blame them? But maybe… just maybe._ Riley took a deep breath in and grabbed her coat. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay! sorry chapter one was kind of short, but i felt as if i need to introduce the character a bit more in my own way. if you haven't watched umbrella academy, i am really sorry on how lost you must be! same thing if you haven't seen don't know we are the tigers! ah! anyways i hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as i did writing it! updates to come soon!


End file.
